<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bet Worth Making by helplessly_nonstop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164255">A Bet Worth Making</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop'>helplessly_nonstop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dumbification, F/M, Finger Sucking, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, im sorry goshiki, spitting in mouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplessly_nonstop/pseuds/helplessly_nonstop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You make a bet with Tendou. Let's just say that you both win.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bet Worth Making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that Tendou Satori made the Aoba Johsai team uneasy. He was one of the most unpredictable middle blockers that they had ever played, shutting down Iwaizami’s spikes with an ease that made their skin crawl. But the unease that shivered down my spine was not because of his blocking abilities. Sure, he was fantastic at his position and that did make me a tad bit nervous for my boys but that was not the thing that made me squirm at the sight of him. </p><p>“Seriously, princess, Guess Monster?” Oikawa groaned, flopping against my bed. I covered my face at his response then whined, “It’s not like I intentionally caught feels for him, Tooru-chan. Iwa-chan, help me out here.” The dark haired ace raised his head from where he was studying Japanese and replied, “As much as I hate to say it, but Asskawa is right. Out of all the people we’ve faced, you’re hot for Tendou?” Burying my face in a pillow to hide my embarrassment, I answered, “I told you it wasn’t on purpose. At least it’s not Ushijima!” </p><p>The two exchanged a glance above me and Oikawa hummed his agreement before he remarked, “I guess I can kind of see why you like him.” I snapped my head up and Hajime narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, drawing out, “Oh and why is that?” I snickered at the clear jealousy in his tone, delighted that the attention had been drawn away from me a bit, then the setter explained, “You’ve seen his fingers, Iwa-chan. Not to mention, he’s known as the Guess Monster. If he can predict what we’re going to do on the court, can you imagine what he can do off the court?” </p><p>“Exactly. Plus, he’s pretty. I don’t know, there’s just something about him that excites me.” I remarked with a shrug of my shoulders. The two shook their heads then Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, muttering, “I don’t like the fact that you understand why she likes that bastard.” Tooru and I shared a knowing smile then I leaned into the mound of pillows against my headboard, chirping, “And just like that, the attention has shifted away from me and my strange crush.” </p><p>Little did I know, the attention would quickly snap back to me and my fascination with Tendou Satori in two weeks time, due to a practice match that Coach had set up with Shiratorizawa in preparation for the interhigh prelims that was quickly arriving. Oikawa and Iwaizumi quickly flanked me after our meeting finished and the setter tossed an arm over my shoulders, chirping, “This could be your chance to make your move, princess.” </p><p>“Ugh, I don’t even have the backbone to do eye contact for longer than ten seconds. Besides, you guys don’t even like him. Why are you encouraging me?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Iwaizumi ruffled my hair and answered, “Just cause we don’t like him on the court, doesn’t mean that we’re gonna hate him off the court. ‘Sides, we’re your best friends, we’re supposed to support you in your crushes.” I gave a small laugh and leaned into his side, muttering, “You guys are the absolute best. I don’t deserve you.” </p><p>“Aww, Iwa-chan, she said we’re the best!” Oikawa cooed, patting the top of my head. I shook his hand off then whined, “Great, now he’s never going to lose that giant ego of his.” Hajime glanced down at me in response and stated, “He wasn’t going to lose it in the first place, you just keep praising him.” </p><p>I scoffed then turned my attention to him, retorting, “Says his boyfriend who appeases his praise kink?” The duo paused at my remark and Iwaizumi grabbed the back of Oikawa’s shirt as he tried to run, snapping, “You told her that I praise you!?” </p><p>“She practically lives with us, it’s not like it’s a secret, Iwa-chan! Our walls are very thin, you know that!” the setter cried out, struggling in the grasp of the ace. I laughed quietly and stared down at the gym floor. Something told me that this particular practice match would be one unlike many others. The Guess Monster was deep under my skin and he would soon find out exactly who I liked and what I wanted. </p><p>The day had come. It was time for our practice match against Shiratorizawa. The team had gone to grab a light lunch, leaving me at the gym to help prep for score keeping and set up chairs for the coaches and me, since I was the only manager attending today. Our rivals were unsurprisingly warming up when I entered the gym. </p><p>A few of the first years turned to see who had entered, while Semi waved and Tendou cocked his head at me. Ushijma continued to fire off spikes into the blocks of the second years and I gaped at the sound of the ball smashing into the floor. Even after all these three years of seeing that ace play, it was still a deafening sound. The power was simply unmatched by most. </p><p>I approached their coaches and bowed in greeting, asking, “Could you direct me in the area of where the chairs are kept please?” Coach Washijou waved a hand at the question and answered, “I’ll have Tendou show you. This place is so big, if you’re not careful you’ll be halfway across campus.” My eyes widened at the statement and turned as the redhead turned in our direction, that lazy smile stretched across his face as he walked towards us, asking, “Need something, Coach?” </p><p>“Tendou, why don’t you show our guest to where we keep the chairs? We don’t need Aoba Johsai throwing a fight when she gets gobbled up by campus.” Something unfamiliar gleamed in the middle blocker’s eyes and he cooed in a low tone, “Oh no, we couldn’t let dear mouse-chan get eaten before she sees her team get broken down again.” </p><p>My upper lip twitched at the bait he laid out, Tendou clearly expecting me to snap back with a snide remark, but I replied, “Thank you, Tendou-kun. I appreciate you taking time out of practice to help me.” </p><p>His eyes narrowed and for a second, it was clear that he wasn’t expecting that civilized reply then he made his way out of the gym, tossing over his shoulder, “We keep the chairs and score cards in the shed out here.” I nodded in understanding and quickly followed him, eager to prepare my team’s side of the net. </p><p>We stepped inside of the shed then he flicked on a light as the door swung shut. I jumped at the sudden loud bang that echoed through the small building and turned as the middle blocker slid closer. In fact, he was so close, I could see the glisten of sweat on his skin and it made my mouth water. Stupid hormones. I had self restraint, dammit, so why can’t I show this bastard that?! </p><p>“So little mouse. Cute as ever.” Tendou cooed, twisting a bandaged finger in the string of my hoodie. I gulped at the simple motion and took a small step backwards as I replied, “Tendou-kun. As forward as ever. Ready to lose today?” A low laugh filled my senses and he leaned closer, murmuring, “Someone is brave today. But alas, we’re not losing to Seijoh. Not now, not ever.” I toyed with the hem of his jersey and tilted my head to the side, asking quietly, “Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is, Guess Monster?” </p><p>“Oho, is that a wager I hear in the distance? What’s the prize if Shiratorizawa wins and by default, I win our little bet?” Tendou asked, stepping closer. I hummed at the question and tugged him down my height, murmuring, “I’ll suck your cock. But if Seijoh wins, you’re going to finger me.” </p><p>The middle blocker smirked down at me and replied, “That sounds like a win-win for me, mouse-chan. That interested in my fingers?” I bit my bottom lip at the question and wrapped my hand around his wrist before tugging his hand upwards. Red eyes narrowed then he groaned when I pulled two of his fingers into my mouth. </p><p>Tendou hummed at the suction and began pushing his fingers deeper into my mouth, my eyes fluttering half shut. He smirked down at me then murmured, “That’s it, little mouse. I can’t wait to see how pretty you are when you suck me off. Bet you’re going to be flushed and gagging for more.” </p><p>I trembled against the wall of the shed and sucked harder, desperate to wreck him before this match started. Aoba Johsai had a hell of a team, but with Tendou on top of his game, it was almost impossible to get a kill in. If I could throw him off just a bit, then maybe, our chances of winning this practice match would increase. </p><p>The bandages around his fingers were coarse against my tongue but still so delightful as he continued to finger fuck my mouth, soft groans and curses escaping him. Tendou pulled his fingers out, grinning at the spit slick against my lips connected to his fingers, and chimed, “Well it’s a good thing I keep an extra roll of tape in here in case I leave my others at home. You grab chairs, little mouse, I’m sure your team will be here any time soon.” </p><p>I nodded quickly and wiped my mouth with the edge of my hoodie sleeve, cursing the fact that our school colors were so light. Hurrying to collect three chairs, I jerked open the shed door, freezing. Standing  on the other side was Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The ace had his hand outstretched towards the handle and the two shared identical looks of “What the hell happened to you?” I laughed quietly and stepped out of the building, chiming, “Hey, glad you guys finally got here. Where’s my lunch, I’m starving.” </p><p>Our captain raised a bag that had my name written in Iwa’s neat handwriting then they glanced over my shoulders to see Tendou finishing taping his fingers. The redhead met their gaze and grinned, stepping beside me and stated, “I hope you two are already to get your asses kicked today. I’ve got a lot riding on this match.” And with that, the middle blocker strolled away from us, glee pouring off him. We blinked after him then Iwaizumi whipped his head to face me, demanding, “What the hell was that?” </p><p>“T-That was nothing, I promise!” I rushed out, my cheeks heating under the incoming interrogation. Oikawa laughed at my insistence and said, “That was definitely something. What did he mean, he’s got a lot riding on this match?” I hurried past them, the chairs banging together as I sped walked back into the gym. </p><p>Our team was warming up, clearly prepared to take down their opponents. Internally, I was hoping that my best friends would leave the subject only until we finished warm-ups at least, but when I noticed them hovering over me as I made my way over to our side of the net, it was clear that they were not letting this go. </p><p>“I may have made a wager with the Guess Monster?” I squeaked as I finished setting up the last chair. Their eyes widened at the admission and Iwaizumi drew in a deep breath before he asked in a low voice, “And what exactly was the wager, princess?” I glanced behind them and took notice of Tendou watching us then mumbled, “I told him if they win that I would uh…” </p><p>“That you would what? Oikawa asked, eager for the gossip. I drew in a deep breath and hung my head before I rushed out quietly, “I would suck his dick if they win and he’d finger me if we won.” Their eyes widened to almost a comical size and I sunk into my chosen chair, burying my face in my hands as I muttered, “See, this is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you.” </p><p>“Holy shit, princess, you went for gold on that.” Iwaizumi praised, surprise still sketched his features, I gulped then murmured, “Not to mention I maybe sucked on his fingers and that’s why he had to change his tape?” And with that, I opened my lunch, giving a small prayer before digging into the noodles. Iwaizumi glanced up at Oikawa who nodded and the two squeezed me into a hug, Tooru stating, “We’re so proud of you.” </p><p>“You nerds are making this much more awkward than it needs to be. Go warm up, we don’t need either of you fucking up and getting an injury cause you’re too stupid to get ready.” I insisted, waving them away. The captain pressed a hand to his chest, pouting, “She’s as mean as you are sometimes, Iwa-chan. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d both hate me.” The ace rolled his eyes and remarked, “Shut up, Loser-kawa, let’s kick some Shiratorizawa ass!” I cheered as they joined the team for stretches. In a matter of five minutes, this had become one of the most interesting practice matches that we would participate in. </p><p>The teams finished their warm ups and the ref blew the whistle to wave the teams forward for their thanks. Tendou glanced to the sidelines then waved at me, clearly confident in his abilities. I knew what I was doing when he agreed to the bet, but now that we were about to start, my skin was beginning to prickle with my nerves. Aoba Johsai was one of the best, but in official matches, we’ve never beat Shiratorizawa. Practice games varied in who won, depending on who they put in for their starters. Thankfully, we managed to get serving rights and with that, Oikawa was handed the ball. </p><p>Service aces was one of his specialties and anyone who played volleyball knew the way to control a game was to score right off the bat. If Tooru could manage to strike through their defense with his serve, we could build momentum off the point. I leaned forward, eager to watch my best friend do what he was best at, then hummed along to the crowd’s chanting. Even if it was a mere practice match, our cheer section had shown up for support. </p><p>Oikawa smacked the ball and it propelled forward, landing in the center of their court, just in front of their libero. I grinned at the distaste on Shiratorizawa’s faces and cheered, changing Seijoh’s score to one. We could do this. We could win. </p><p>We didn’t win. The first set Seijoh managed to win twenty five to twenty three. The second and third set, however Tendou had clearly regained his focus, blocking almost anything that Iwaizumi and Makki spiked at him. We lost by two points both sets and I couldn’t help but feel the irritation that remained after a loss. Naturally, both teams agreed to go for a second match, deciding that it would benefit all members to gain some more in-game experiences. </p><p>I settled beside Oikawa and Iwaizumi as they dragged in deep breaths between drinking water then murmured, “I’m sorry you guys lost.” Our captain tipped his head against the wall and groaned, “I’m sorry that you lost your bet with the Guess Monster.” I glanced towards the redhead at the mention and froze when I realized that he was heading towards us. Oikawa snickered at my expression then turned to his boyfriend, asking, “Should we go? Leave these two to decide when princess needs to pay up?” </p><p>“Would you shut it?” I hissed, swatting at him. Tendou stopped in front of me, stepping between my thighs, then he crooned, “So little mouse, what’s your plans for the weekend? Anything good?” I gripped the front of his jersey and pulled him closer, his hand slapping the wall beside my head as I replied, “The only plans I have is sucking your cock until you’re brainless.” </p><p>Iwaizumi coughed at my boldness and Oikawa’s cheeks burned with his embarrassment then the middle blocker grinned, tilting his head to the side, as he replied, “Well, then I don’t suppose you would mind spending the weekend at my dorm?” </p><p>“Iwa-chan, I really feel like we shouldn’t be listening to this.” Oikawa admitted, beginning to stand up. Hajime nodded in agreement then joined the rest of the team, who quickly turned away from us. Tendou stretched a hand out to me, pulling me to my feet, and he stated, “Don’t feel pressured to. We don’t even have to go through with the bet.” </p><p>I snickered quietly and stepped closer to him, admitting, “If I don’t want to go through the bet, you’ll be the first to know. Honestly, I’m glad that you offered me to stay at your dorm because I really like you and instead of being normal, the hormones jumped out.” </p><p>He laughed at my admission and brushed my hair away from my face, chirping, “That’s alright, I like a girl who’s straightforward with what she wants. So, after practice, you wanna get some dinner? Before we go back to my dorm?” I smiled up at him then replied, “If you keep being so nice to me, your reputation with Seijoh as badass Guess Monster is going to be ruined.” </p><p>“Tendou, let’s go.” his coach called for the middle blocker. The redhead smirked down at me and traced my bottom lip with his thumb before he replied, “So worth it, if I get you as a girlfriend.” With that, he hurried across the gym to join his team. It was clear that it was time for the second match to begin.</p><p>Surprisingly, Seijoh managed to take both sets, winning the second match. The coaches considered doing a third match to break the tie, but after consideration, they decided to leave it at that. It was supposed to storm and no one enjoyed driving home during a thunderstorm, especially since Shiratorizawa’s students stayed on campus and they would have to walk back to their dorms. </p><p>I grabbed my bag and Tendou waited outside of the gym while I said goodbyes to my team. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and I paused by the doorway then the ace turned to the redhead, warning, “If you even think about hurting her, I won’t hesitate to break your fingers.” The middle blocker merely grinned and wiggled his taped fingers in Hajime’s face then replied, “I don’t intend on hurting her… at least, not in the way you’re thinking.” </p><p>My face burned at the implication and Oikawa laughed, guiding his boyfriend away as he tossed over his shoulder, “Goodbye, princess! We’ll pick you up whenever you need us to!” </p><p>Tendou stretched an arm out and asked, “Can I carry your bag for you, little mouse?” I glanced down at my backpack then reached it to him, murmuring, “If you don’t mind.” He smiled and tossed my bag over his shoulder seemingly without an ounce of effort then I slid my hand into his, asking quietly, “So since we won a match and you won a match, does that mean that we both won the bet?”  He held up his ID to allow the security guard to read then he stated, “She’s my guest for the weekend, friend of mine from out of town.” </p><p>The man nodded in understanding and pushed open the door, ushering us inside. The middle blocker glanced down at me as we entered the elevator, answering, “Well, I was sort of looking forward to making you come on my fingers, so if that’s what you’re up for, sure.” There was something underlying in Tendou’s tone, his eyes darkened at my question. He was as excited as I was. </p><p>His hand raised to my cheek and tipped my face upwards, crooning, “Why’re you shaking, little mouse? Scared? Or excited?” I bit my bottom lip at the question then slid closer, whispering, “If you keep putting your fingers so close to my mouth, I’m going to gag myself on them.” He groaned at my admission then the doors slid open, allowing us to step out. Tendou guided me to his room by my hand and murmured, “God, you’re something else, little mouse. Can’t wait to see if you can suck my cock as well as you did taking my fingers.” </p><p>I hummed then he unlocked his dorm, urging me inside. He set my bag beside the door and asked, “Would you like something to eat? I have leftover katsudon if you’d like that.” Giving a quick nod, we entered the small kitchen, Tendou warming up the rice and pork. </p><p>I settled against the counter and watched as he worked to make dinner for us then he flashed a lazy smile over his shoulder, cooing, “It’s hard to focus on what I’m going when you keep looking at me like you want to eat me. Or like you want me to eat you.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” I squeaked, burying my face in my hands. He chuckled and backed me further into the counter, those narrowed eyes dragging down my figure, replying, “Don’t be. It’s hot. If you want to skip dinner and get to dessert, I’d be more than willing.” I gave a quiet laugh and answered, “As fun as that sounds, I’m starving and I’m sure that you need to eat. You worked really hard today.” </p><p>And the evidence was clear in the sweat that still clung to his hairline. I brushed my thumb against his cheek and slid away from him, grabbing bowls to dish the katsudon evenly. I slid him his bowl and he handed me chopsticks. We ate in silence then Tendou twisted a stray piece of hair around his taped fingers, murmuring, “I can’t wait to pull your hair and fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” I coughed as I finished the last bit of my dinner and glanced upwards, murmuring, “Oh my god.” </p><p>“Oops, probably should’ve waited until you finished your food. Sorry, little mouse.” the redhead cooed, dragging his fingers down the side of my face. I leaned forwards and turned my head slightly, enough to catch the tips of his fingers in my mouth. He groaned then I slid the digits deeper and sucked hard, the middle blocker cooing, “Little mouse really enjoys my fingers. Soon you’ll have something even bigger in that pretty mouth of yours. Do you want that?” I pulled backwards and moaned, “Want it so bad, Tendou. Please, lemme suck your cock.” </p><p>He stretched his clean hand out to me then led him to his room, stating, “You’re so fucking pretty. Are you ready to suck my cock, little mouse?” </p><p>I pushed him onto the bed, reveling in the way that his eyes darkened, and I asked, “Will you take off your shirt, please?” Tendou smirked down at me then pulled his jersey over his head. I sunk to my knees and my fingers tightening in the band of his shorts. I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, urging me on. Pulling the shorts and his underwear down, his cock was revealed and my mouth watered. </p><p>Most guys did not have a pretty dick. It was simply a fact of life. But Tendou somehow had been blessed with a dick worthy of being called pretty. A chuckle broke my thoughts and my head snapped upwards. He smirked down at me and said, “Well, thank you. Never been told that before.” My face flushed with color then I whimpered, “I can’t believe I just said that out loud.” </p><p>“Little mouse,” Tendou sang, tangling a hand in my hair, “What a beautiful little thing you are, so eager to suck on my cock.” I tilted my head upwards and murmured, “Would you… never mind, it’s stupid and gross.” He cupped my jaw and leaned downwards, cooing, “Come on, little mouse, you can tell me anything. Go on, tell me what you want.” </p><p>“I want you to spit in my mouth.” I rushed out, the words running together.  His eyes widened at my request then narrowed as he murmured, “Ahh, little mouse has a nasty side. Of course I’ll spit in your mouth, now open wide.” My eyes fluttered shut at the agreement and opened my mouth, trembling in anticipation. I jumped as he spat in my mouth then moaned when he ordered, “Now suck my cock, little mouse, come on.” </p><p>Leaning forward, I slid the head of his dick into my mouth and sucked gently. Tendou’s head tilted backwards and I sunk lower, curling my tongue around the girth. He laughed quietly then pressed at the back of my head, urging, “Go on, little mouse, you can do better than that. What, do you want me to fuck your mouth instead?” I pulled off and kissed the tip, replying, “No, I’ll do better, I promise! Just, you have to give me a bit.” He smirked down at my insistence and laid backwards, replying, “Do as you please, little mouse. I’m patient.” </p><p>I smiled up at him then began to bob down his cock, eager to please. I sunk halfway down his member and gagged a bit, earning a moan from Tendou. Delighted by the sound, I sucked harder, eager to earn more. I wrapped my hand around the base of his dick and stroked upwards to meet my lips. I continued to sink lower, drool dribbling on my fingers, and traced the thick vein with my tongue. His fingers tightened in my hair then he pushed me further down and I choked around him, moaning. </p><p>He was unraveling beneath me and I smiled at the knowledge. His hips jerked upwards as my teeth accidentally skimmed the skin of his dick then he snarled, eyes flashing with something dark and so promising. Tendou smirked as I whimpered around him then he purred, “That’s it, little mouse. What a good little whore, sucking my cock that well. I think you could handle me fucking your mouth, if you’d open up just a bit more.” </p><p>My eyes fluttered closed and pulled off enough to plead, “I-I can take it. I just needed to get used to it a bit. Please, please fuck my mouth, Tendou!” His hand tightened in my hair and he pushed me back onto his cock, forcing me to choke. I struggled for a moment then relaxed, ready for him to fuck my throat. He laughed through his groan and snapped his hips upwards, relishing in the gagging sounds filling the room. </p><p>The middle blocker smirked down at me and cooed, “Oh you’re trying so hard to take all of my cock, little mouse. C’mon, choke on my dick, take it down. You gonna let me come down your throat too?” I moaned and nodded the best I could, increasing my speed. I twisted my hand at the base of his dick then sucked hard, eager for him to come in my mouth. Tendou gave a growl and kept his fingers tight in my hair, hips jerking as his orgasm shuddered through his body. </p><p>I pulled away and his fingers snapped around my jaw, forcing my lips apart. Come dribbled down my chin then I started to swallow, only for his fingers to plunge in my mouth. My eyes widened in surprise and Tendou ordered, “Swallow. Go on, little mouse, swallow around my fingers.” Whimpering at his instruction, I gulped down at the come in my mouth and opened my mouth to prove that I had done as I was told. </p><p>He helped me onto the bed after he settled against the headboard then urged, “Come sit on my lap, little mouse and I’ll fuck you with my fingers.” I unbuttoned my top and straddled his thighs. Tendou smiled up at me then wiggled his fingers in my face, asking, “Are you going to untape my hands, baby?” </p><p>Nodding eagerly, I unraveled the bandages and gripped his shoulders, rocking into his lap. The redhead smirked down at me then his hand slipped underneath my skirt and he murmured, “Oh someone already lost her panties. Wonder where those are lying around at.” </p><p>I smiled down at him then kissed the underside of his jaw, answering quietly, “They might be in my bag. But I don’t think that really matters right now, since it’s time for you to pay up on your end of our bet.” He hummed his acknowledgement and his fingers slid against my cunt, my eyes fluttering shut. Tendou chuckled in my ear then cooed, “Oh, you’re going to be so fucking beautiful when I make you beg for me to let you come on my fingers, little mouse.” </p><p>I moaned against his jaw then rocked against his fingers as I pleaded, “Fuck me, I need your fingers, please, Tendou.”  The hand on my jaw tightened and he snapped, “Open your eyes and watch me. Come on, there’s only one way I’m touching your pretty little clit, little mouse, and that’s with you watching me.” I whined and jerked in his grasp, my eyes opening, then gasped, “Fine, they’re open, now finger me, Guess Monster.” </p><p>He slid a finger in and I pressed my forehead against his, panting. Tendou bit his bottom lip then pumped the digit faster. He suckled at my neck and underside of my jaw then I whimpered into his shoulder as he increased the speed, his palm slapping against my clit. </p><p>My hips jerked against his and I gripped his wrist, insisting, “Another, I want another!” He chuckled at my statement, another shoved beside the first, and snapped, “Greedy little mouse. You’re lucky that you’re so fucking pretty, otherwise I’d make you beg for it.” </p><p>“Make me beg for it, I don’t care, just fuck me with your fingers!” I snapped, squeezing his wrist. Red eyes widened at my sudden brazenness and he pulled his fingers out. I whined at the sudden emptiness then he slammed me onto my back, warning, “You should’ve just been a good little mouse and let me build up to this. But since you wanted to be a little brat, I guess I’m just going to have to put you in your place.” Tendou pressed an arm to my hips then fucked the two fingers back into me, a squelching sound echoing the motion. </p><p>He studied me for a moment and leaned down, tongue pressed against my clit. I cried out as he slurped at the wetness then he purred, “Oh you’re so fucking sweet, can’t wait to make you come on my tongue, little mouse.” My fingers tangled through his hair and my hips rocked upwards. </p><p>Tendou chuckled at my desperation and sucked hard on my clit, fingers twisting to find my G-spot. I squealed at the pleasure racing through my veins then squirmed in his grasp, pleading, “Tendou, Tendou, please! I need- oh god!” </p><p>“What was that, little mouse? I think me finger fucking you has turned you stupid. You wanna try that again?” he asked, pulling away a bit. I hated how unbothered the bastard sounded as he continued to finger me, dark eyes trained on my thighs. My legs began to tremble then Tendou smirked, lips wrapping around my clit before sucking hard, tongue flicking faster against the taunt bud. I sobbed as he shoved his fingers inside me and growled, tongue lapping at the slick pouring down his hand. </p><p>“That’s it, be my good little mouse, come in my mouth. Do it or you’re not going for the rest of the night. I fucking mean that, you dumb little slut.” Tendou snarled, the palm of his hand slapping against my clit. I clawed at his scalp and my head slammed into the pillows as I whimpered, “Coming, gonna come, be the best for you, Tendou.” </p><p>He smirked and cooed, “That’s right, come just for me, little mouse, just like that.” He crooked his fingers hard and my legs spasmed around his shoulders. He sucked my clit hard and teeth nipped the tender bud, drawing my orgasm out quicker than anyone had ever managed to. </p><p>I fell limp into the pillows, chest heaving as the pleasure began to clear from my mind, then Tendou kissed at my neck tenderly, murmuring, “Good little mouse, was so good for your Guess Monster. Are you still in there?” I peeked an eye open then muttered, “Still in here. Would you fuck me?” He jerked back to study my expression and pulled his fingers out gently, careful not to overstimulate me, before he replied, “Only if you think you’re absolutely up for it.” </p><p>“Tendou, I’ve been wanting you to fuck me since last year and if you don’t dick me down at least three times this weekend, I’ll sue for hormonal trauma.” I threatened with no venom, curling into his lap. His clean hand wrapped around my hip then he pressed the slick fingers to my mouth, ordering, “Clean them, little mouse. We’re not done yet.” I smiled down at him, satisfied that I was getting my way, then did as he asked, suckling on his fingers. </p><p>Even without the tape, his fingers were delightful to suck on, the callouses scraping against my tongue. I sighed against the skin then I decided to try something I never considered before. I bit gently on the digits and his eyes darted towards me, a clear warning forming. His fingers began to explore my mouth, pressing against my tongue and slid on my teeth, then he yanked them out. </p><p>I whined quietly and gripped his other wrist, eager for more of his fingers stuffed in my mouth. As I pulled his hand closer, he curled his fingers into a fist and warned, “If you keep that up, I really will want to keep my fingers in your mouth all the time. I’ll have to have you over after any game, to fuck that pretty mouth of yours. Never seen anyone have this much of an oral fixation. I wonder who’s fingers you’ve had before, little mouse. Maybe that captain’s of yours?”</p><p>I shoved Tendou onto his back then snapped, “Even if I have sucked Oikawa’s fingers, it’s in the past. But for the record, I haven’t.” He smirked at my irritation and wrapped his hands around my hips, rocking into me, then teased, “Oh little mouse is just a slut for me? That’s fucking cute, baby.” I leaned down and kissed him, grinding against his cock. His tongue pressed into my mouth then sucked hard on my bottom lip, teeth nipping the sensitive skin. </p><p>“Tendou, will you fuck me, please?” I whimpered, jerking in his hold as his fingers slid against my pussy. He pushed against my shoulder and I fell onto the bed, eager for him to fuck me. Tendou searched in the top drawer then yanked out a couple of condoms, dumping the others on the bed. He ripped open the packet and rolled it down his length. He gave a tight squeeze around the base then asked, “Are you ready, little mouse? Ready for me to fuck that pretty pussy the way that you need?” </p><p>“Please, please, I am… I promise, I’m ready for you to fuck me!” He chuckled in my ear and slid his dick against my cunt, delighting in the slickness. He groaned then pressed the head to my entrance before he asked, “Are you sure? We don’t have to.” I gritted my teeth together and wrapped my legs around his waist, insisting, “You know, I always thought you’d be a sadist, what with your little song that you sing on the court and all.” </p><p>“Bold of you to assume that I’m just being cautious because I’m not prepared to show you the dark side of me.” Tendou replied, snapping his hips to bury himself in me. I gasped at the rush of pleasure and pain, gripping at his shoulders, then whimpered, “Oh that’s exactly how I imagined you.” A rough chuckle filled my ears and he murmured, “If that’s what you want, then fine, I’ll give it to you.” I smiled up at him, delighted that he was going to give me what I wanted, and he snapped his hips hard into mine, cock rubbing in places that I hadn’t been able to. </p><p>“Tendou, oh fuck!” I cried out, nails digging into his shoulder. His eyes gleamed and he bared his teeth, drawing out, “Look at the cute little mouse, already being a whiny little slut. If you can’t handle my cock now, what makes you think that you can handle me at my darkest?” I trembled in his grasp then whimpered, “Harder, give it to me harder… please!” </p><p>His hips drove into my own at my plea then he snarled, “You’re so tight for me, little mouse. And you sound so good too.” I moaned into his ear, clutching at his back and shoulder, and he pinched at my nipple, delighting as it hardened under his attention. </p><p>He moved closer, his thighs pressing my own further apart, then his free hand massaged at my inner thigh. I sighed under  the ministrations and Tendou grinded against my clit before pulling out quickly. Whining at the sudden emptiness, I clung to his shoulders and gasped, “No! No,no,no,no, please!” </p><p>He chuckled at my protests and cooed, “Oh, you’re so desperate for me, little mouse, it’s pathetic. I kinda wanna shove my fingers in your mouth and gag you on them while I fuck your cunt. Would you be okay with that?” Tendou pushed just the head into my pussy and I clenched hard around it, desperate for more. He groaned at the tightness then murmured, “Answer me. Yes or no?” </p><p>“Yes, please, gag me with your fingers, stuff me with your fat cock, just do it, Guess Monster! For being so good at guessing, you suck at this right now.” I snapped, raising my hips to take more of his dick. His eyes gleamed at the obvious taunt then he snarled, “Fine, little mouse. You want my cock, I’ll give it to you until you’re drooling around my fingers and too stupid to count how many times I’ve made you come.” I moaned at the promise and encouraged, “Get to it then. Show me my favorite monster, huh?” </p><p>He slammed into me, my head disrupting the pillows at the top of the bed, then he replied, “Sex isn’t something you guess at, little mouse. You can read your partner’s body language all you want but consent is the most important part. If I don’t know what you really want, how are you supposed to have fun?” I groaned at the good point he made and the pleasure beginning to build in the pit of my stomach then whined, “Dammit, I hate that you have such strong logic! Fuck, your fingers, in my mouth, please!” </p><p>Tendou pushed two past my lips and his eyes fluttered half shut as he continued to drive his cock into me then I moaned against the skin. Never had I wanted something as bad as I wanted his fingers in my mouth. He pushed them further in to gag me and I whimpered as his free hand pushed between our hips, long fingers rubbing hard against my clit. </p><p>I jerked in his hold and he urged, “That’s it, little mouse, that’s exactly how I want you. Are you going to be my brainless little slut? Come when I tell you to, how I tell you to? Oh what a good little mouse, I’m so lucky.” </p><p>My lips fell open against his fingers but he continued to fuck my mouth, nearly in unison with how he drove into me. Drool split over the corner of my mouth as I whined against his fingers then he asked, “You gonna come, little mouse? Soak my cock so I can come too, won’t you?” He leaned down and teeth bit at my shoulder and collarbone as he pushed hard against my clit, clearly determined to make me come. </p><p>I shuddered hard and moaned, “Coming, Tendou, oh god!” That familiar smile stretched across his face then he cooed, “That’s it, little mouse, oh you’re so wet and tight.” I clawed at his back as my orgasm washed over me, my eyes slamming shut with the pleasure taking my senses. Tendou drove into me harder, chasing his own high, then groaned into the marks that he left, coming. </p><p>We curled into each other as we came to our senses then he asked, “Are you okay?” I hummed at the question and answered, “I don’t think I can feel my legs right now and my throat is sore. But honestly, I’ve never felt better.” Tendou laughed and rolled off of me, murmuring, “I was wondering… are you just wanting this to be a sex thing?” </p><p>I glanced over at him, cupping his jaw, then replied, “There’s no way in hell this is going to be just a sex thing. I’ve been crushing on you since my second year. I don’t think I have the restraint to just let it be a sex thing.” He laughed at my honesty and chirped, “That’s good. I’m glad I wasn’t the only one pining then.” He disappeared into the bathroom after throwing away his condom then offered, “You want some water while I’m up?” I called back a “Yes please” and relaxed into the mattress while waiting for the middle blocker to return. </p><p>He handed me a tall glass of cold water and began to wipe gently at my thighs and pussy to clean away the come then tossed it into a dirty basket. I curled into his side after finishing half of the water then he drank the rest, sighing into the empty glass. Tendou tugged his blanket over us and we relaxed into each other, sleep drawing us in, before he murmured, “Sleep tight, little mouse.” </p><p>Morning rolled in and by the time I woke up, Tendou was already in the kitchen making breakfast. I approached him from behind, wrapping my arms around his waist then pressed my cheek to his back . He hummed and rubbed at my thigh, murmuring, “Good morning, how’d you sleep?” I cuddled closer then muttered, “So good. Thank you.” He chuckled then continued to cook with me latched to his back then we glanced towards the small living room at a few soft knocks.</p><p>“Will you go see who’s at the door?” Tendou asked as he continued to fix our breakfast. I hummed and kissed him on the shoulder before making my way to the door. I opened it and immediately froze as I recognized the face behind it. Goshiki, Tendou’s kouhai, was in the doorway, with a backpack slung over his shoulder and confusion written across his face. </p><p>We stared at one another then Tendou joined us at the door, wrapping his arms around my waist as he leaned into me, before glancing towards our unexpected guest. I turned to him and answered, “It’s your kouhai, love.” He nodded his head briefly and chirped, “Goshiki, whatcha doing here?” </p><p>The first year glanced between us and it was clear that he was processing our relationship then he answered, “Uh, Tendou-senpai, you told me you were going to help me study my English today.” The redhead pursed his lips at the reminder and turned to face me, asking, “Do you mind if I help him study?” I smiled then shook my head, answering, “I can help if you want! It’s no big deal and I do want to spend more time with your team.” </p><p>“Aren’t you Seijoh’s manager? Why would you want to spend time with us?” Goshiki asked, tilting his head to the side. I turned to face the first year and answered, “Yeah, my team will always mean the most to me on the court, but since Tendou and I are going to try the whole dating thing, I want to get along with you guys.” The younger boy’s mouth fell open at the admission and I stated, “Anyway, Tendou made breakfast so why don’t you come in and get something to eat before we study?” </p><p>I slid my hand into Tendou’s and tugged him into the kitchen, eager for food. We quickly ate dinner and after clearing the table, we settled down, prepared to help Goshiki to the best of our abilities. </p><p>That was until Tendou began to spin the pencil he was holding in between his fingers. I bit my bottom lip, watching as he continued to explain some vocabulary to his kouhai. His eyes flickered up to me and he winked before returning to the problem at hand, like nothing had happened. My cheeks burned with the realization that he was doing this on purpose and a plan began to hatch. </p><p>I leaned closer then allowed my hand to run over his inner thigh. Tendou stiffened at the gentle touch as I continued to explain the meaning of the word and I smirked. This could work. His long fingers tapped on the table and I began to slide my hand further into his lap. Just how far could the Guess Monster hold his composure in front of his precious kouhai? Slowly, I raked my fingers against his erection, revelling in the quiet sigh he let slip, then I asked, “Does that make sense, Goshiki? I know how hard it can be.” </p><p>Tendou’s upper lip twitched with his impatience and the first year chirped, “It does! Thank you!” I began to move onto a new problem, squeezing at his cock, then the redhead jerked out of his seat as he rushed out, “Yes, well, now you know how to do it, why don’t you go back to your dorm and work on some vocabulary on your own, Goshiki?” We turned to face the middle blocker, confusion written across his kouhai’s expression, then he began to protest, “But Tendou-senpai, I really need-” </p><p>“Oh I believe in you, little ace, you can do it! Call me later if you need some help!” Tendou cut in, beginning to shove the vocabulary cards in the boy’s bag. I watched with raised eyebrows, somewhat surprised that he was practically tossing the underclassman out of his dorm with no real explanation. The redhead hustled the poor boy out of the door and waved briefly before shutting it in his face. I gave a small laugh then choked up as he faced me. The look on his face was astonishingly dark, eyes narrowed. </p><p>“What’s the matter, little mouse? You were so brave stroking my cock while you taught my little kouhai English. Where’s that boldness now?” he asked, caging me in against the table. I began to stutter out an answer, only for him to yank me into a kiss. I moaned into him, fingers tangling in his hair, then cooed, “You knew what you were doing when you spun that pencil, you monster.” </p><p>“Mm, I’m your monster now, little mouse.” he replied, that lazy grin stretched across his face. I returned his smile and chirped, “How lucky for me.” Who knew that losing a bet could bring on such wonderful consequences? </p><p>Unfortunately for Goshiki, however, he couldn’t look either of us  in the face for the next two weeks, due to the fact that he had left his pencil pack on the kitchen table and had entered Tendou’s dorm in hopes of getting it back. Poor boy wasn’t expecting to see his senpai eating me out on that same table.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>